Dat Ass
by KaterMuffins
Summary: FredXGeorge. Smut. Slash. Porn. Boy on Boy action. Sex. Blowjobs. Don't like? Don't read? Do like? Yummy surprises ahead :D


Fred Weasly had a life threateningly embarrassing secret. Even his twin, George, his other half, didn't know it. Nor would he ever, as far as Fred was concerned, particularly because of the fact that it was about him. About the way George's ass shook when he walked, the way his heavy breathing gave Fred dirty thoughts, about his long red hair, his soft bright lips, his well muscled chest, and everything hidden below it. It was about something much bigger than a schoolgirl, er, schoolboy's crush. It was about love [and admittedly, lust.]

It was something he was usually able to control; Five years of controlling it sure as hell had given him practice. And maybe it was that he had been reading something unbelievably arousing off some site he found called '' which seemed suspiciously close to porn or maybe it was just that, well, _five years_, but he was losing control. Normal things Fred did to him, perhaps only normal to them, were starting to drive him insane. When Fred slapped his ass or gave him kisses brotherly kisses on the cheek, he wanted to scream.

And of course, as soon as he started to lose control, George only got more intense. It was like he was willing Fred to take him. He did stupid things like crawl into bed with Fred when he was having sex dreams and walk into the room without even knocking when Fred was jacking off…and not leave. Torture, pure torture when he joined him.

So when George locked them alone in the prefect's bathroom to 'plan for a prank,' Fred was guaranteed to slip up; It was inevitable. Especially as the first thing his twin did was to start stripping.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, feeling something twitch in his pants.

"What do you usually do in bathrooms? I mean, aside from jerk yourself?"

Blushing red, Fred shot back lamely, "your mum."

"She's your mum too retard." George responded as he slipped off his boxers.

Fred averted his eyes quickly, attempting to avoid the groan that was sitting in the back of his throat from seeing his brother so fully.

George rolled his eyes before slapping his brother's head so he really had no choice but to stare, "ain't like you haven't seen it before."

Fed bit his lip painfully hard and turned back towards the wall; "Doesn't mean I wanna

have to again!"

"Really?" His twin stepped closer to him, whispering in his ear, "prove it."

"H-how?"

"Strip."

Fred swallowed deeply before pulling off his shirt, "happy?"

"Keep going."

"George this is ridiculous!"

"See? You want a piece of this hot ass!"

"More like you want a piece of this hot ass! Why else would you want me to strip?"

George whirled him around and, taking hold of his belt, dangerously close to his overly sensitive dick, began to rid him of everything else. Fred struggled uselessly against him, but he was pinned in corner. He was helpless. And motherfuck if George was taking advantage of it.

"_Unnnnh_-George, stop it!" He had to cut off a moan caused by George's hand brushing over his hips gently.

Then George's lips were ghosting over his, hot breath caressing his face, bodies not even inches apart and his hips grinding against Fred's hard. And Fred couldn't resist a loud, uncontrolled moan. A huge smirk formed on the other boy's lips and he started tracing little kisses down his partner's bare chest, fingers working off his pants. His brother's head was thrown back and he moved to his neck, sucking on the tender skin before biting down on it.

"G-George! Stop it! This is going way to fa_rrr-ohhhh-fuck_," his words melted away to a moan as George grabbed his manhood.

Fred couldn't help himself in a situation like this; His brother was so tempting, so…nude. Their lips met suddenly in a kiss filled with pure lust and groping. George, forever the dominant one, pushed his tongue into Fred's mouth forcefully exploring. His hands were on the boy's erection, rubbing up and down, showing off his experience.

After a few minutes of making out, George sunk to his knees with a slutty grin on his face. His hands teased the sides of Fred's thighs, softly tracing circles, touching everywhere but where he wanted. He whimpered slightly, willing his brother to take him in.

"Oh god George! Please! Please!"

George smirked and pressed his fingers to his lips, "someone will hear you!"

"I can't help if I'm vocal."

George just smirked and, without warning, fully took the impatient boy into his mouth. He could hear the gasp above him as he ran his tongue up the underside of Fred's hardness, teeth grazing lightly along the skin. Years of practice [what a slut!] took over and George was working on autopilot, indulging in the moans and gasps of the boy above him.

Of course, being his twin, he knew all of Fred's ticks. He knew exactly where to touch him to make him buck his hips and scream. And of course, who wouldn't take advantage of that? He deep throated the twin and watched him go into a fit of pleasure. George let one hand slide up to rub his brothers creamy thighs while the other held down his hips. After all, choking kind of ruined blowjobs.

His tongue worked its way up and down from base to tip way to slowly a few times before he pulled off the panting boy completely. Fred's head snapped up the instant this happened with a pained look in his eye only to watch his brother stand and begin wiping off his knees. It was obvious he had cruel intentions of leaving.

"You wouldn't," it came out more as a plea then anything else.

"Oh, but wouldn't I?"

"What do you want?" Fred's head fell back as he accepted defeat.

"Beg."

"W-what?" There was horror in his eyes.

"I want you to beg."

"Please, George. Please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't make me do this."

George slowly picked up his boxers.

"God please. Please."

"Please what Freddy?"

"George!"

He pulled the underwear over his hips and lunged for his pants, brushing his twin's bare skin, a particularly sensitive spot, to be exact, on the way.

"Jesus Christ George fuck me! God please just fuck me!"

And that was all it took.

Considering neither of them were virgins, there was no preparation time at all, unless you wanted to count the mere seconds it took George to rip off his boxers before he was inside his brother.

George thrust into him hard a few times, picking up a steady, quick pace before he began changing angles. Everything felt differently, some better than others, but mostly they were just the same. Not to say they weren't great, fuck were they great. That feeling only lasted for a few minutes though because eventually, his brother hit one spot that made him buck his hips hard and cry out as a new wave of pleasure overtook him.

"Oh god George! Again! Harder!" He panted.

George smirked proudly and used every bit of force in his body to slam into his partner. He could tell without a word that his twin was coming dangerously close, so he snaked his hand around and seized his cock, pumping roughly in time with his thrusts. There lips found each other, kissing passionately, exchanging hot gasps as they both reached their climaxes and exchanged screams of each other's names.

They rode out their orgasms together, both boy's making sure the other was completely spent before George pulled out and collapsed beside the other ginger.

For a few minutes, there was no noise but the sound of heavy breaths, then George quickly broke the silence, "told you."

"Huh?"

"Everyone wants a piece of this hot ass."

----X----X----X---X----

TheEnd.

Yes'm? You like it?

Title creds= ./ 709-UY Title creds.

Thanks 4Chan XD


End file.
